


Anybody seen my baby?

by tonystarksbitxh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken hearted Tony Stark, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha fucks up big time, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Rolling Stones inspired, SHIELD is a pub, So much angst, Songfic, The Avengers is a rock college band, Tony is the vocalist, im dying, its nearly 4 am, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbitxh/pseuds/tonystarksbitxh
Summary: "Anybody seen my baby, anybody seen her around?"Tony is part of a rock-band called Avengers and he writes a song about the heartbreak his beautiful and intelligent girlfriend Natasha has caused him.Tony is a wreck.Natasha is not doing better.





	Anybody seen my baby?

“Ready for the last song of the night, people?” he received cheers from the people gathered in the bar. A girl screamed he was a 'sexy fuck' when he swept off the sweat on his perfect naked chest, black jeans hanging low in his hips; he searched for her in the crowd but didn't find her, so he spoke on the microphone.

 

“To the girl who said I was a sexy fuck, thank you darling. Your compliment makes wonders on my poor hurt ego. Flattery will get you anywhere, darling,” the crown laughed at his theatrics and he did a pose and threw a kiss to the public, making some people scream and some laugh. Tony was a charismatic and magnetic man, he enraptured the audience with his antics and looks, but must of all, people loved his voice. 

 

“Tony, common! Don't get caught up, I have to catch up to Penny Dreadful real quick or Phil will watch it without me,” said Clint, the guitarist and one of Tony's best friends; again, people laughed at the jokes said between band mates. 

 

The Avengers weren't a big thing per se. They were guys on their last year of college who had a passion for music and so four-five years ago they created what would be a rock band. They played on bars where other students went to mostly. They were big in the little circles they moved around, they were known all around their college, they had girls and guys fawning over them. 

 

The group was integrated by Bucky Barnes on the drums -he had girls and also guys swooning over him with his mysterious and  intriguing ways and his muscled arms due to years of playing the drums and exercising them-,  Clint Barton with his funny jokes and his amazing skills with the electric guitar had people screaming every time his fingers made magic on the strings. Steve Rogers played the bass and had girls melting with his piercing blue eyes and towering height had girls fanning themselves when he winked at them, but the whole student community knew Steve and Buckyy where an  _it_ couple , also and people fucking flipped when he played sick riffs on the bass. Then there was Bruce who with his quiet and sweet demeanor was a beast on the keyboard, he had managed to capture the attention of a Norwegian exchange student called Thor and they were going on dates now.  A ll of them also made the choruses.

 

And last but not least important, there was Tony Stark, the vocalist of the group, who had a voice out of this world.  H is range was astounding and his ability with the guitar was also amazing. He was the main song-writer of the band, but that didn't mean the others didn't write their own songs or didn't co-write with him.  Tony was the heart of the Avengers, he was the one who drunk off his ass declared they were going to create a band on their first semester of college. He had a magnetic charm that drew people in, he was eccentric, they all were, and people loved it. 

 

Tonight they were playing on the first pub they ever played on, SHIELD. It was homey and spacious enough to fit a little stage where they could play; Fury, the owner, had been a little morose at the beginning about letting them play at his place but he ended up loving them and the income that came every time they played on his pub.

 

SHIELD was  _crowded_ tonight. They hadn't played anywhere for the last two months due to studying for their midterm exams, they had just finished studying a week and a half ago and finally they were free to perform.

 

“Okay guys I know tonight we played our old repertoi-” people didn't let Tony finish, screaming the names of their favorite songs. He and his band mates chuckled amused. “Now, if you let me finish...” he said with a sassy chastising voice, the crowd laughed harder but he lifted a finger to his lips in the international sign of silence and the crowd grew quiet with expectation. He was _that_ powerful on stage. 

 

 

 

“Our last song tonight, is one I wrote more less two weeks ago. The words just came to my mind after… after some issues I had, and I spent all night writing this baby, but the thing is, me and this wonderful best friends of mine polished it and let me tell you this song may be one of our best,” the crowd cheered and he approached Steve and kissed his cheek and hugged his side.

 

“Get away from my boyfriend, Stark. He's mine,” said an amused Bucky on the microphone.

 

“My germs are on him, now he's mine.”

 

“My cum has been insi-”

 

“Bucky, for the love of God!” said Steve, who had blushed to the roots of his hair.

 

People were laughing and drinking their beers and listening and watching their shenanigans with eyes filled with admiration.

 

“Now that Bucky has marked his territory by peeing on Steve...”

 

“Fuck you, Tony.”

 

“Kinky, I like it. Steve cried when we last rehearsed it, didn't you, Stevie? Such a softie. 

Anyways, this is ' _Anybody body seen my baby?'”_

 

Tony placed himself in front of the micro stand and just as he got in position, putting his hands on the microphone, Bucky and Steve started to play. He threw his head back to look at the ceiling and swayed his hips slowly side to side and on his sign he dropped his head and put his mouth to the micro and then SHIELD was enchanted by their magic.

 

 

 

_She confessed her love to me,_ _t_ _hen she vanished on the breeze. Trying to hold on to that was just impossible._

 

Tony looked at the crowd as the words spilled out of his mouth, his voice filled with passion and rage and pain. He remembers waking up alone on his bed three weeks ago, cold where she had laid that night beside him. He didn't think any of it, he was feeling over the moon, she loved him. That's what she had whispered against his mouth as they laid on the bed, she on top of him with her legs bracing his hips as she slowly grinded on his pulsing erection. He had looked at her in the eyes and smiled so beautifully, Natasha couldn't resist it and kissed him, which was a little bit awkward because he was still smiling but when he felt her tongue he got into it and ended up kissing her deeply.

 

“I love you with all I am,” he whispered in her ear as they were drifting into sleep.

 

Warm and full he had gone into the world of dreams that night to wake up in a cold and void world where she had vanished from his side.

 

 

  
_She was more than beautiful,_ _c_ _loser to ethereal_ _w_ _ith a kind of down to earth flavor._

 

The first time he had seen her was in a party on his second term of his first year of college. Clint had introduced them and he remember thinking she was the most beautiful and captivating woman he had ever laid eyes upon. Her red bob-haircut framed her pale face and her sharp and intelligent green eyes regarded everything around her with a careful air, when he introduced himself and introduced himself followed by one of his sarcastic jokes, her full lips spread into a smile.

 

Natasha.

 

That was her name, and Tony couldn't have been more enthralled by her, but he proofed himself wrong when at late hours of the night they were still talking about nothing and everything. She was smart and knew what she wanted in life. She knew what she was talking about, and listened intently to him when he spoke about something she didn't know. She told him she wanted to be a private detective someday and he told her he's inheriting his father's whole enterprise and that he could have gone to MIT's when he was 14 but decided to go on the full experience.

 

“So, you're a wicked smart man, huh?” she teased as she drank from her beer.

 

“You could say that… But all I really want to do is engineering, I'm not at all interested in business.”

 

The night went on and by the end of it, she was Tasha, and he was Antoshka.

 

 

 

_Close my eyes,_ _i_ _t's three in the afternoo_ _n._ _Then I realize,_ _t_ _hat she's really gone for good._

 

Tony felt threatening tears about to spill out of his eyes and placed his left hand over his eyes just as he sang the words ' _close my eyes'_ , his right hand rose up to the sky. To the public it looked beautiful, full of poetry and meaning. His chest felt tight as all the emotions he had tried to bottle up came upon him, trying to over power him. On the day she left him, he had noticed something was wrong when his calls went unanswered and by three o'clock in the afternoon he didn't have any news of her whereabouts, he had called Clint to ask him if he knew where she had disappeared to, but Clint said he hadn't spoke to her since the afternoon of the day before today.

 

One week later he was crying onto Steve's arms, Bucky and sweet calmed Bruce were mad as hell, the latter preparing a tea to relax his friend and Clint… Clint was disappointed. And that same night, as his best friends sleep on his pent-house after comforting him, the words that his heart was begging to scream, bleed on the paper Tony wrote in.

 

 

  
_Anybody seen my baby,_ _a_ _nybody seen her around?_

 

He opened his eyes to see the crown with lit lighters, waving them around. His band mates were now singing with him, adding voices to the chorus, giving it power. People were softly cheering and some others, who could relate to the words, were crying.

  
_Love has gone and made me blind,_ _I_ _'ve looked but I just can't find;_ _s_ _he has gotten lost in the crowd._

 

He searched for her everywhere but she seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth.

It had taken them two years and a half to date and it had taken her almost nine months to say the words _I love you_. Those two years and a half were filled by a beautiful friendship and it escalated to something more, to the point where they were having sex and fucking like rabbits. Tony will never forget the first time they had fucked, she had moaned his name so prettily, and then she had commanded him on everything, and he had happily obliged: _faster, harder, right there. Tony. Tony. TONY._

 

It was five months into their new dynamic, their friendship with benefits, at the end of their third year, that they decided to date. And it had been the best nine months of his life. He had been in love with her since she had defended him and called his dad a _'stupid abusing bastard'_ to his father's face when he had invited her over his parents on Christmas Eve on their second year, then she had gotten him out of his parents mansion. On the way to her home, they bought cheap cherry wine on a drugstore and then they celebrated with 70's-80's funk-disco songs, which Tony, even if rock was his life, fucking loved. He had told her he loved her two months ago on a quiet evening, she was reading beside him and all of a sudden he had turned and told her he loved her, and the she hadn't run, then, she just hugged him and he smiled, he understood, she wasn't ready, even if he knew she loved him.

 

Tony tried to stop the thoughts of her and concentrated on the song and his audience. As his eyes swept the crowd, through the corner of his eyes he caught what to him was a familiar red shimmer at the back of the pub, near the door, but as soon as his desperate eyes went to search for that red shimmer, it vanished. _Just like she did._

 

He shrugged the feeling and decided to put on a show, as he started to sing the chorus accompanied by his teammates, he moved around the stage. Shacking his body around, provoking the audience, and placing himself beside Clint and Steve and played around with them.  


_Salty tears,_ _i_ _t's three in the afternoon. Has she disappeared,_ _i_ _s she really gone for good?_  


Some nights he thought he was going crazy. Some nights he raged and tried to burn her image on his mind and some other nights he called her name in agony as he cried fiercely and knew that he would take her back with just one word.

  
_Anybody seen my baby,_ _a_ _nybody seen her around?_ _  
__If I just close my eyes, I reach out and touch the prize_

 

Her laugh and the little creases it formed around her eyes.

 

Her intelligent and sharp eyes.

 

Her soft naked skin against his.

 

His name on her lips.

 

Natasha.

 

_Natasha_

 

_Anybody seen her around,_ _l_ _ost, lost and never found_ __  
_I must have called her a thousand times_ __  
_Sometimes I think she's just in my imagination_ _  
_ _Lost in the crowd_

 

As he finished singing, his heart beat frantically, he was sweating buckets and he was feeling euphoric on a high level of adrenaline. Through the thunderous sound of cheers, applause, whistling and chanting of their names, he turned his head to look at his team, who looked just as flustered as him, he smiled at them and Clint and Steve hugged him, laughing high on the music in their veins, Bucky and Bruce joined them seconds later.

 

A pair of vulnerable green eyes were spilling tears, seeing the damage her fear of being hurt beyond repair had caused. She didn't think there was any hope but she still would try to fix it. Her Tony, her Antoshka. The only one for her. And she had fucked up.

 

-o-

 

He was sitting on the bar stool, nursing his beer. Bruce had went on a late night date with Thor, Clint had fled to Phil's house to watch his precious episodes with his equal precious boyfriend. Bucky and Steve had gone to their house, to fuck probably. Music tended to act like that in them.

 

There were only a few people left on the pub. Fury was hugging his wife Maria from behind as she served another beer, she was laughing and Fury was smiling, something that was rare on the man and only normal around his beautiful wife.

 

He felt someone sit beside him in another stool but he didn't bother to turn around.

 

“Hi.”

 

He froze at hearing that familiar voice he had been waiting three weeks to hear again. A voice belonging to someone who had put him through hell and back. He asked the only thing his mind could conjure up.

 

“Where were you?” he heard a relieved sigh escaping her at the response. His pulse was racing, his grip on the bottle tightened and he could hear her rapid breath, he heard her gape around searching for words and finally a resigned sigh.

 

“I was wallowing on self pity and an overwhelming fear of being hurt which really, I'm not saying it was the right thing to do because it was the dumbest thing to do. I was also being the most fucking stupid woman in the world and didn't realize I could lose the best thing that has ever happened in my miserable life. I couldn't bear it if I never tried to amend the mess I made and I'm here, sitting on a bar stool waiting for the love of my life to spit on my face and tell me to go to hell, which I undoubtedly deserve,” she spoke in a rush, her voice stuttering, her hands twisting, her gaze upon his searching for his eyes, who was not facing hers.

 

He had never heard her sound so desperate and vulnerable and open. Of course she had told him between the sheets, whispering so the world couldn't hear it, her story. And he knew why she was afraid, but still, it hurt like a bullet right through the chest.

 

Finally he looked at her to see the tears streaming down her face and the agony and fear plastered on it. But still, she looked beautiful. So beautiful after not being able to gaze upon her for three weeks.

 

Her usually sharp eyes were wide and alone and full of regrets, that were spilling on her cheeks.

 

But those were her eyes.

 

 _God_. She was here.

 

 

“ _Tasha.”_

 

And sobs racked through her chest.

 

There was hope.

 

They had to solve many things yet but it wasn't over.

 

_It wasn't over._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Rolling Stone Inspired song, Anybody seen my baby?. In this fic, that song was writen by Tony, ok?  
> Guys I've been writting this since 22:00 pm and it's 3:48 am, im exhausted. I take to fucking much time writing.  
> Once again, english is not my first languange and technically it's not my second language either even if I speak it more than my actual second language (which would be french). You're free to point out any grammatical mistakes but please be polite.  
> Also leave kudos and a few couple of comment would't hurt anybody, it would reaaly make my day.
> 
> Even if I'm exhausted I had a great time writting this one, and at the beggining I tought i would do a full happy ending, but this one seemed better. 
> 
> Love Always, xoxo


End file.
